Horror Show
by Lynx Piro
Summary: A series of one-shots to scare our favorite characters and have some fun. All trilogies will be covered and as much characters as possible. If you have any ideas, DM me.


[Sequel Trilogy]

Resistance – Rey, Poe, Finn

First Order – Ren, Hux, Phasma

(Song used: This is Halloween – Jonathan Young cover)

* * *

"What is this." Ren hissed while staring at what seems to be a black curtain.

"Oh, come on! I told you this is going to be fun!" Mia giggled but she desperately wanted to smirk as the First Order triumvirate looked at each other with uncertainty.

"I thought you said this was of grave importance." Hux muttered irritably and Mia gave an innocent look.

"Oh? Did I say that?" She blinked a few times with that same innocent smile before grabbing onto Hux's arm when the General turned around to walk away. "Oh no, you don't! You can't let the Resistance beat you now, can you?"

"What are you talking about?" Phasma queried but didn't need an answer as she heard screaming from the other side. "This better not be another prank."

"No, it's not. It's the scary time of the year and we thought this will be our best idea yet." Mia weaved in between to stand behind them before pushing them in, the door locking shut and then they heard her shout, "Have fun!"

"Oh boy."

~~Meanwhile~~

"Tri! I didn't just come here to get scared to death, did I?!" Rey shouted at the man who laughed.

"No! Although, you wouldn't want to lose to the First Order now, would you?" Trihorn smirked before giving a mock salute and took a step back as a door closed in between them. "Have fun!"

"Can you believe that guy?" Poe chuckled while moving aside the curtains to walk down a dark hallway. "Anyone bring a torch?"

"I have a lightsaber." Rey deadpanned before she calmed herself down and reached for her lightsaber only to realize that it wasn't there. "Wait- Oh that son of a bantha!"

"I'm guessing Trihorn took it." Finn muttered and stayed close to the other two. "Well, there's only one way out."

"Forward." The three of them said simultaneously.

Little did they know that they were moving forward at the same speed as their enemies. None of them had their weapons. Phasma's blaster and Ren's lightsaber were snatched from them by Mia's stealth powers leaving them vulnerable other than their armor and skills. The two groups finally entered a large room but since it had been too dark, they didn't notice each other. The first thing that lit up at the end of the room was a piano which started playing.

"Okay. That's creepy." Poe commented.

"Oh great, the Resistance is here." Ren hissed somewhere to the left before a voice sang overhead.

 _"La, la, la, la la."_ It sang softly.

"What the kriff is going on?" Hux frowned, looking around the room.

"You tell me." Rey growled fearfully.

They didn't realize that they were slowly huddling together.

 _"This is Halloween!"_

The lights all turned on at the same time causing the six of them to blink rapidly to focus at the bloody figure in the middle of the room. He wore a suit which were torn in some places, an open wound on his cheek and face so pale that they were certain he was dead. His eyes turned to slits as he looked up at them with sharp teeth.

"Boys and girls of every age," The figure then appeared in front Rey, head tilted to the left in a creepy stare. "Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

"Uh, no thanks." Rey answered before the figure grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards while the room started dimming.

"Come with us and you will see," The figure then used his right hand to gesture around the room showing houses, "This our town of Halloween."

"Let her go!" Finn shouted, running forwards before sliding to a stop when a pumpkin head jumped out of the ground in front of him.

The pumpkin then went back down in the ground while the figure let out a sinister chuckle, letting go of Rey and disappeared into a mist. Rey walked backwards in shock before feeling Finn holding onto her. Ren felt jealousy run through him but their attention changed when a hoarse voice shouted to their left. A bed was lit up and underneath it, they could see two glowing red eyes.

"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red." The entity and the bed went dark before stairs were lit up beside it and snake-like fingers crawled out of the darkness.

"I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." The creature then hopped out and all six of them were disgusted by the sight of the spiders in the thing's long hair before everything went dark again.

The figure from earlier reappeared under a red light while the chorus echoed all around them. This time, the man's black jacket was gone and he only wore a white t-shirt which had blood splotches although his face still had the same open wounds. He was also spitting blood when he spoke.

"In this town, we call home." The figure's dilated pupils looked around the room with a smile on his face. "Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."

"Ren, use the force and end this already." Hux growled but fear gripped his heart.

"No, I think I'll enjoy this while it last."

"I won't!" Rey said but before she could do anything, the figure appeared in front of them in a second, despite having stood meters away.

Rey yelped in surprise while the others only jumped back while the figure screamed, "Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"

He then disappeared and all six of them decided now was the time to continue walking forward to find the exit. After about a minute of walking and surprisingly not attacking each other, a giggle to their left caught their attention. They still couldn't see a thing other than two feet in front of them which was the only reason why they didn't bump into each other. Other than that, Phasma's armor was bright enough that they could see her in the darkness which also helped them in sticking together.

 _"Are you scared?"_

Hux immediately jumped while looking behind him frantically. He was the last in the line and he didn't enjoy it at all. After a while, he continued walking while scanning his surroundings fearfully. Phasma was in the lead because of her armor and she didn't trust her enemies to bring them to the exit. She wasn't that scared but her heart was pounding in her chest. There was multiple laughter all around them in the darkness but they couldn't pinpoint it and it sounded far away enough that they felt safe.

"Well, so far so good." Poe tried to lighten up the situation and ignore those distant laughter.

"You did not just-" Rey was about to say something but was cut off.

"Are you scared?" A slightly sinister voice spoke to their right causing all of them to look in that direction.

Then, a different entity smeared with dried and fresh blood on his face popped up in front of them while wearing a black hoodie shouting in their face, _"SCARED?"_

The jumpscare got all six of them to take a step back only to fall down a slide.

"Everybody scream!" The voice started laughing, _"EVERYBODY SCREAM!"_

They did just that. They screamed while sliding down the slope as a few deadly contraptions tried to cut them open or burn them alive but instead of going through with that process, they would be sent down a different lane where eventually, they saw a clown sliding down with them.

"I am the clown with the tear-away face." Finn felt like puking when he saw nothing in the inside when the clown removed his face. "Here in a flash and gone without a trace."

Said clown then disappeared like everything else in the show before the six of them rolled to a stop at the end of the slide. That was when they heard a swooshing sound in the vast emptiness that seemed to stretch endlessly. While the Resistance trio sat up, the First Order trio were already standing up and looking around. They were now scared and more alert as they kept hearing something in the darkness. A scraping sound that was loud enough to break their eardrums caused them to start running into the unknown as their minds started to panic. This was added with the fact that they could have died in the slide but they didn't and as much as they wanted to think that they wouldn't get injured, there was a possibility that they could.

"Okay, I regret not ending this sooner!" Ren shouted before he fell on his back as he ran straight into a wall.

The others were lucky enough to stop before hitting said wall and that was when they heard the scraping sound again.

"Who's there?!" Poe dared to shout and they heard the drip of blood.

"I am the _"who"_ when you call, _"Who's there?"_." The voice chuckled.

"That's not answering my question." Poe gritted his teeth while scanning their new surroundings.

Out of the blue, they felt wind blowing past towards the left so they ran in that direction, thinking there was an open door or something only to bump into another dead end.

"What the-?"

"I am the wind blowing through your _hair_." They received chills when the voice started singing amusedly.

"Enough games!" Hux shouted and somehow managed to not make his voice tremble, "Show yourself!"

"Woah, you do not say that to a ghost." Finn shook his head before a dim light illuminated above them.

In front of them, they saw the same figure in the same suit standing just outside of the light so that his face was still in the dark. However, they were able to make out the vampire teeth.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night."

"Ren." Hux told the Knight who tried to force choke the being but it was ineffective.

Not even a force pull would work.

"I don't think that will work on something not living." Rey commented.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Ren scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Filling your dreams to the brim." They saw the figure's mouth curl up into a smirk. " _With_."

"Incoming." Poe said, bracing himself for the incoming scare but nothing could compare to the sight he saw in the next second.

" _FRIGHT_!" The figure indeed moved forward into the light in the blink of an eye and they saw blood red long horns along with sharp claws as his hands were raised, intending to strike them.

But the creature only leaned back, facing the sky while laughing as the whole place lit up showing the various entities that they've seen so far.

"Tender lumplings everywhere," They looked at the first figure that they had met who was singing this verse, "Life's no fun without a good scare."

"That's kind of true." Finn said before looking away when the others glared at him.

"That's our job, but we're not mean." The devil horned figure did a gentlemanly bow before gesturing towards the darkness once again, "This our town of Halloween."

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween," All the entities were then circling a pedestal while the same pumpkin head that scared Finn earlier was put on top of it by the devil horned figure. "Everybody scream for the next surprise!"

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween," A bright light engulfed their vision before everything went dark and the pumpkin face was now glowing orange. "All hail the pumpkin king!"

The pumpkin then started floating but instead of not having anything else attached to it, it now had vines for arms that each held a reaper's scythe and a robe to sort of form its body. As the pumpking loomed over them, Hux took a step back in hopes that he could run first only to bump into something else. He quickly turned around and when he fell on his arse, that was when the others turned around to look at the entity behind them which was the Headless Horseman. The Horseman let out a sinister laughter while it's horse reared with a loud neigh.

"This is Halloween, _THIS IS HALLOWEEN_!"

As imminent death approached with the scythe and the sword being swung down, all six of them closed their eyes, waiting for the pain that never came.

"All right! That's a wrap!" Trihorn high-fived Mia while they entered the dark room that was now lit up before looking at the six of them who were still bracing for the pain except Phasma. "Uh, guys?"

Finn who was hiding behind Rey, started muttering repeatedly, "Please don't kill me."

"Guys, it's over. You can open your eyes now." Trihorn walked forward before literally jumping twenty feet in the air when they simultaneously screamed at him. "SON OF A-! My heart!"

The man then fainted and Mia shook her head while the others laughed.

"I saw that coming." Mia smirked before asking, "How'd you guys find it?"

"It's not that scary actually." Poe said and the others agreed but when Mia's smirk widened, they started doubting themselves.

"Oh really?" She took out Trihorn's holopad and showed them the video of the slide. "Then why were you screaming?"

"The thrill." Hux replied, standing up and dusting himself.

"Right~." Mia tapped something else on the holopad.

 _"Are you scared?"_ The same voice whispered to their left and Hux was looking around frantically causing her to laugh.

The General then glared at her, "Not funny."

"Yeah, sure." Mia wiped away a tear before sighing. "Well, back to work."

"Wait, were all of them fake?" Rey asked and Mia gave her same smirk while she shrugged.

"Some of them. The one Hux heard, the wind and the ending? Those weren't." With one last wink, she started walking out of the dark room.

All six of them glanced at each other before the Headless Horseman's laughter got them running out of the room with haste.

##

So, I was supposed to write scary fics for the whole of October but... I got distracted, writer's block and some other stuff that made me change focus. I suppose I will be uploading these scary fics at my own time because I want to practice playing with horror stories for a while. Hope you enjoyed this one and sorry if it's not scary to you. It is supposed to just scare the characters and imagine how'd they react. Most of these chapters will be songfics but there will be chapters with games instead and those will contain only two characters at most.

* * *

Next up:

"Where are you taking us, Tri?" Luke questioned the man while they walked down some shady looking pathway.

"To a party." Trihorn stated before stopping in his tracks. "Now, where was it?"

With a _'poof'_ , a carnival tent suddenly appeared in front of them and Trihorn clapped his hands. A tall man walked out of said tent and Leia gulped as the being was at least two times her height.

"Greetings!"


End file.
